


Old Habits Die Hard

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For entwashian: Kirk always wants to take the easy way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits Die Hard

Jim Kirk looked at his PADD, looked at the to-do list, then looked at Spock. "Does it ever occur to you to wonder why, in the twenty-umpteenth century, we still have piles and piles of paperwork?"

Spock said, "I am failing to see the piles of which you speak, Captain."

"That's only because you're always caught up on yours."

"It would be improper for me to offer to do your homework for you, as they say."

Kirk rolled his eyes.

"I could, however, offer suggestions on streamlining your workflow."

"Isn't that still kinda cheating?"

"On the contrary, it is merely good administrative practice."

"You mean it's cheating but they don't care."

"If you say so, Captain."

"It'd be so much faster just to hack--"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I won't do it. But it _would_ be faster."

"I will pretend I did not hear that."

Kirk smirked. "Of course you didn't."


End file.
